Timeline/Pre-Invasion
1898: Spain reluctantly granted Cuba's independence. Thus war between Spain and American was avoided. (It is from this event/date that diverge from the real world's time-line) September, 1908: An unknown object, possibly a meteor, landed in Tunguska, Siberia. (It is from this object that the Chimera are believed to have originated from). The explosion devastated the surrounding area for hundreds and hundreds of miles. This become known as the Tunguska Event. (exact date unknown): SRPA is created sometime later after the discovery of the Chimera. August, 1914: The Great War begins When British and French forces invade the German colony of Togoland. March, 1917: President Woodrow Wilson requests declaration of war against Germany but Congress, led by strong isolationist Henry Cabot Lodge, refuses. October, 1917: Russian revolution: Vladmir Lenin and his Bolshevik followers were defeated by Tsar Mikhail and was sent to a labor camp in eastern Siberia. 1918: Spanish Influenza pandemic took place. Around 20 to 100 million people worldwide were killed as a result of the pandemic, Nathan Hale's parents among them. October, 1918: Germany requests a ceasefire and the great war ends. Germany now becomes a democratic state. June, 1919: The Treaty of Versailles is signed and the great war officially ends July, 1919: The ETO (European Trade Organization) is formed to encourage all European nations to work together to establish peace. November, 1920- The search for Leonid Kulik and his team, who left to investigate the Podkamennaya River region of Tunguska, is called off due to a harsh and early starting winter. The only items that are found are a page from Kulik's journal, and a camera. August 1921: French agents in Russia are executed without trial for allegedly encouraging insurrection. September, 1921: Russia seals its borders for unknown reasons. But blames anti imperialist propaganda from Europe and infiltration, the "Red Curtain" is formed which will one day be longer than the Great Wall of China. June 1923: In the year known as "Nineteen hundred and fish", fishing in the Great Banks of Newfoundland is almost three times as productive as usual. Cheap, high-quality seafood is readily available in markets across America and Canada. Oceanographic studies show erratic shifts in the East Greenland Current contributing to abundant nutrients to the ocean's surface. August, 1926: A slick flowing from the Volga River in Russia kills all marine life in the Sea of Azov as well as several villagers. Ukraine scientists discover quantities of radon 1,000 times normal. January, 1927: First transatlantic phone call is made between New York and London by AT&T. (exact date unknown) 1928: Nikola Tesla receives a patent for an aerial transportation system. It is the first instance of a Vertical Takeoff and Landing (VTOL) aircraft. June, 1928: Amelia Earhart became the first woman to fly across the Atlantic Ocean. October, 1929: President Herbert Hoover veto the tariff acts from crippling taxation and prevents an economic depression in America. August, 1930: Strange weather patterns from Russia cause storms and heavy rains to fall across the American plains. September, 1930: Because of the ETO Germany continues to support the Weimar Republic government which triumphs over Adolf Hitlers' Nazi party. (exact date unknown) 1935: VTOL program accelerated. The WPA (Work Progress Administration) demands for a nimble aircraft with high payloads leads to Tesla's VTOL concept. The result is the UH-17 Atlas VTOL. August, 1936: Germany hosts the Olympic Games, bringing with it the largest number of participating countries ever. Russia does not take part. Track and Field star Jesse Owens becomes the first American to win four gold medals in a single Olympics. April, 1937: Several tracts of land many hundreds of square miles wide in Alaska has been classed as classified by the U.S Government. May, 1937: VTOL problem resolved, and the UH-17 finally becomes reliable and safe. July, 1937: Amelia Earhart mysteriously disappeared over the Pacific Ocean during a circumnavigational flight. February, 1938: Sweden suffers its coldest winter and 138 people freeze to death and many animals die. June, 1938: Ghost towns appear on the Russian border on the European side with no signs of violence. Only discoveries are of houses being boarded up and covered in folkloric demonic wards. Officials suspect biological or chemical weapons. October, 1938: Orson Welles' infamous "War of the Worlds" radio broadcast touches widespread panic, provoking a harsh response from the White House. The public upbraiding proves devastating and Orson Welles' career is ruined. December, 1938: The U.S Navy is spending more money securing shipping lanes across the North Atlantic leading to President Roosevelt being challenged by Senator Taft who is a staunch isolationist and as a terrible public speaker manages to inspire a young Senator by the name of Noah Grace. May, 1939: The UED spends more money on developing weapons research and creates the MDC (Military Defense Commission). August, 1940: Noah Grace calls president Roosevelt an Imperialist and a Warmonger, and later defeats him in the 1940 elections with Harvey McCullen as running mate. January, 1941: A Subterranean Army complex is being built across the United Kingdom and as the Public speculate, the press is put into a blackout. February, 1942: Plane spotters in Latvia spot strange flying objects in the sky. June, 1944: First Nuclear weapon tested in Alaska. President Grace explains that this is a clear message: not to mess with America ("Let it be known that American isolationism is not cowardice, but restraint"). February, 1947: A man who is believed to be a Russian refugee appeared at the British Embassy in Estonia with his hands completely frozen around a leather satchel which contained a skull which had six eyes and was slightly larger then a Humans. Reports also find that entire cities in Russia have just suddenly been abandoned. In the United States, the Democrats propose a new Constitution Amendment limiting a President to a maximum of two terms in office. The Republicans however, despite being quietly fearful of President Grace's growing power, did not join the proposal. President Grace scoffs at the Congressional effort ("The people will choose their leader. They don't need Congress telling them how to go about it"). August, 1948: European intelligence agencies try to listen in to Russian radio broadcasts only to hear a single message repeated over and over again in Russian across a network of 12,000 stations. The message says "Brotherhood, strength and fortitude... in the face of the angry night". A powerful signal erupts from this and causes the receivers to overheat and electrocute five men. November, 1948: President Grace is re-elected for a third straight term with America's lowest turnout of votes ever. President Grace begins a series of radio broadcasts called "Evening Conversations", "In order to better communicate with the American people the manner in which their government works for them."